List of Antagonists
This is a list of all the antagonists in the Die Hard scenario films. Main Antagonists *49er One - Mercenary leader in Half Past Dead. *Alex Windham - Escaped convict in Assault On Dome 4. *Bartel - Terrorist leader in Terminal Rush. *Burnham - Ringleader of the home invasion in Panic Room. *Captain Petrov - Terrorist leader in Counter Measures *Carl Greig - Mercenary leader in Icebreaker. *Charles Rane - Psychotic British terrorist in Passenger 57. *Chris Blake - Mercenary leader in Maximum Conviction. *Colonel Baron - Terrorist leader in Deadly Outbreak. *Colonel Stuart - Rogue military officer in Die Hard 2. *Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom - Ring leader of the hijacking of Con Air. *Damo - The leader of the Kusang terrorist group in The Marine 2. *David Wang - Also known as "The Doctor," appears in Meltdown. *Eddie Kim - Crime boss who puts the Snakes on a Plane. *Egor Korshunov - Russian terrorist who hijacks Air Force One. *Eric Dane - Nazi war criminal in No Contest II. *Eric Qualen - British ex-military thief in Cliffhanger. *Fairfax - South African criminal mastermind in Skyscraper. *Frank Hummel - Rogue military general who takes hostages on The Rock. *Detective Frank Nugent - Corrupt NYPD detective who tries to silence a whistleblower in 16 Blocks. *Hans Becker - Vicious criminal in Crackerjack 2. *Hans Gruber - German thief in Die Hard. *Howard Payne - Mad bomber and extortionist in Speed. *Ivan Getz - Jewel thief in Crackerjack. *John Geiger - Crazed hijacker in Speed 2: Cruise Control. *Joshua Foss - Ex-government agent in Sudden Death. *Kang Yeonsak - North Korean terrorist in Olympus Has Fallen. *Kent Taylor - American traitor in Vantage Point. *Luis Cali - Terrorist leader in Toy Soldiers. *Madeline Madrigal - Also known as "Ma Ma"; Drug cartel leader in Dredd. *Marcus Duvall - Corrupt police captain who leads the Assault on Precinct 13. *Martin Walker - Traitorous head of the Secret Service Presidential Detail in White House Down. *Mason Cole - Terrorist leader in Derailed. *Miles Jackson - Criminal mastermind in 12 Rounds. *Mr One - Leader of the group of bank robbers in Gridlock *Nagi Hassan - Islamic extremist in Executive Decision. *Oleg Kazov - Terrorist leader in Command Performance. *Phillips - Terrorist leader in Interceptor. *Raoul - The sadistic burglar in Panic Room. *Rafe Bentley - Crazed former security guard in Masterminds. *Randall Shaye - Escaped psychopath in Firestorm. *Raymond Ulysses Brice - Crime boss in No Contest. *Robert Masterson - Criminal ringleader who masterminded The Taking of Beverly Hills. *Richter - Terrorist leader in Crash Dive *Simon Gruber - Bomber and thief in Die Hard with a Vengeance. *Steinz Kruger - Mercenary in Open Fire. *Suarez - The head terrorist in Vantage Point. *Thomas Gabriel - Crazed computer hacker in Live Free or Die Hard. *Travis Dane - Crazed computer hacker in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. *Veck Simms - Leader of the criminal gang in Paul Blart: Mall Cop. *Vic Deakins - Rogue army major in Broken Arrow. *William Strannix - Crazed ex-CIA officer in Under Siege. *Yuri Komerov - Russian terrorist in A Good Day to Die Hard. Secondary Antagonists *Alik - Charagin's right hand man in A Good Day to Die Hard. *Andrei Kolchak - Korsuhnov's henchman and pilot in Air Force One. *Anton - Kazov's henchman in Command Performance. *Anton - Charagin's henchman in A Good Day to Die Hard. *Bantoc - Damo's henchman in The Marine 2 *Boris Bazylev - Korsuhnov's henchman on Air Force One. *Captain Darrow - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Captain Frye - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Captain Hendrix- Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Charlotte Walker - Blake's undercover henchwoman in Maximum Conviction. *Cho - Kang's henchman on Olympus Has Fallen. *Collins - Blake's henchman in Maximum Conviction. *Colonel Stewart - The main antagonist of Die Hard 2. *Commander Krill - A traitorous executive officer and Strranix's right-hand man in Under Siege. *Dave Forbes - A rogue ex-Secret Service agent working alongside Kang in Olympus Has Fallen. *Del - Gabriel's henchman in Live Free or Die Hard. *Eli Raphelson - The corrupt Speaker of House and Walker and Stenz's secret collaborator in White House Down. *Emil Stenz - Walker's revenge-driven hired mercenary in charge in White House Down. *Forget - Rane's henchman in Passenger 57. *Garber - Colonel Stuart's second in command in Die Hard 2. *General Ivan Radek - a homicidal dictator in the terrorist regime of Kazakhstan in Air Force One. *General Ramon Esperanza - a Latin American dictator in Die Hard 2. *Gibbs - A traitorous Secret Service agent helping Korshunov in Air Force One. *Igor Nevsky - Korsuhnov's henchman in Air Force One. *Irina Komarov - Yuri's daughter in A Good Day to Die Hard. *Javier - Suarez's unwilling henchman in Vantage Point. *Johnny 23 - A serial rapist in Con Air. *Junior - The man who recruited the burglars in Panic Room. *Karge - Former wrestler in Firestorm. *Karl - Hans' right-hand man in Die Hard. *Katya - Simon's henchwoman in Die Hard with a Vengeance. *Kristel - Qualen's pilot and henchwoman in Cliffhanger. *Kynette - Qualen's brutal main henchman in Cliffhanger. *Lim - Kang's henchwoman and technical expert in Olympus Has Fallen. *Loomis - Ex-pilot in Firestorm. *Mai Linh - Gabriel's henchwoman in Live Free or Die Hard *Major Grant - Stuart's undercover henchman in Die Hard 2. *Major Tom Baxter - Hummel's loyal second-in-command in The Rock. *Marcus Penn - Dane's head mercenary in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. *Master Sergeant Kelly - A corrupt Special Forces operative in Broken Arrow. *Matthew Hallmark - Foss' undercover henchman in Sudden Death. *MP Fields - Blake's henchman and head of security in Maximum Conviction. *Motts - One of Emil Stenz's mercenaries in White House Down. *Nathan "Diamond Dog" Jones - Cyrus's right-hand man in Con Air. *Oswald Cochrane - Stuart's henchman in Die Hard 2 *Packer - Escaped rapist in Firestorm. *Rand - Gabriel's henchman in Live Free or Die Hard. *Richard Travers - A rogue U.S. Treasury agent working alongside Qualen in Cliffhanger. *Sabrina Ritchie - Rane's henchwoman in Passenger 57. *Sergeant Crisp - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Sergei Lenski - Korsuhnov's henchman in Air Force One. *Trey - Gabriel's main hacker in Live Free or Die Hard. *Veronica - A female terrorist working alongside Suarez in Vantage Point. *Viktor Chagarin - Komarov's former partner turned bitter rival in A Good Day to Die Hard. *Vincent - Rane's henchman in Passenger 57. *Vladimir - Kazov's henchman in Command Performance. *Vladimir Krasin - Korsuhnov's henchman in Air Force One. *Wilkins - Shaye's nervous henchman in Firestorm. *Yu - Kang's henchman in Olympus Has Fallen. See Also *List of Protagonists Category:Villains Category:List